


Deal with a devil

by Mississippimud



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-06-25 12:07:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15640431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mississippimud/pseuds/Mississippimud
Summary: Alternate version of the force awakens where Finn makes the escape but Poe doesn’t, and Rey is not the only character with the force. When Snoke senses the force in Poe, he tasks Kylo Ren with bringing him to the dark side.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: two men on a mission

Who was this man? Could he be trusted? Poe realized that he really didn’t have a choice. As the storm trooper led him frantically through the hanger, all he could think to ask was, “Do you have a name?”

“I’m FN-2187” a voice replied through the mask.

They took one last look to see that no one was watching and climbed in to the ship.

“I think I’ll call you Finn,” Poe said. “If you don’t mind.”

“Finn... I like it,” Finn replied. “Yeah call me Finn. Now hold out your hands.

Poe obeyed and Finn unfastened the cuffs around his wrists. So, the storm trooper could be trusted. Finn was a good man.

Sirens blared and Poe scrambled into the pilot’s chair, taking off his jacket and readying the controls. “Finn!” He yelled, barely audible over the high pitched ringing and the shouts of troopers suddenly storming the hangar. “Have you ever flown in one of these things before?”

The reply of “no” couldn’t be heard, but Poe saw his escape partner shacking his head fervently.

“Okay,” he yelled. “Take off that dumb helmet and get into the gunner seat.”

Finn complied and as he took his helmet off, Poe couldn’t help but stop and gawk. Finn was a real, normal, non-evil looking man. Poe wasn’t sure what he had expected but it sure wasn’t what sat before him now. Did all stormtroopers look this good under their helmets?

“Are we going to go?!” Finn interrupted his thoughts.

“Yeah!” But as poe tried to take off, something was stopping him, tethering the ship down. He looked at the window and saw that a chain had been connected to each wing, probably to keep the ship grounded in case of a gravity loss. “Shit.”

Poe reached down towards Finn, “give me your blaster and get in the pilots chair, I need to disconnect us from the ground. I’ll be right back but the coordinates for my last landing on Jakku are already in the system.”

“Jakku?” Finn yelled, handing over his blaster. “We are not going to Jakku!”

“My droid BB8 is there with a map leading to Skywalker. We are going to Jakku!” Before he could hear any more protest, poe jumped out and began to detach the first chain. 

Fire flew overhead and Poe shot back when he could, just sort of hoping that he wouldn’t get hit. But as the fire continued and Poe struggled to dislodge the second chain, he realized that it couldn’t just be luck that he still wasn’t hit. He hadn’t even been grazed. It was simple: they weren’t aiming for him. A rogue storm trooper might be nothing but fodder, but they wanted him alive for some reason.

“What?” Poe yelled to the enclosing forces, now within ear shot. “I thought you were done with the interrogation!” He looked up and caught a brief chuckle and a wide smile from Finn. But the shields were beginning to malfunction so the smile only lasted a moment.

The chains were finally off and Poe turned only to swing into a punch aimed for the back of his head. Instead, it hit him square in the jaw and Poe tasted blood. “You can’t even aim a punch without someone helping you can you?” He dodged the stormtroopers next blow but found that three more were on him. 

“Finn!” He yelled

“I’m coming to help!” A voice came from the now shieldless ship. Poe’s stomach lurched as he felt a sudden darkness enter the room. He looked up and sure enough that brat Kylo-Ren was heading his way.

“No!” Poe replied. “I need you to get off this ship and get BB8 back to base! Find him and he’ll take you there!”

“I’m not leaving you!” 

“Yes you are!” A stormtrooper was trying to pry the door to the ship open as others took aim for the engine.

“I can’t fly!” 

“The coordinates are already in! Up is down, down is up, the big blue stick controls speed, use a parachute for crash landing. Now go!”

And, to everyone’s surprise, Finn took off. He hit the door on the way out, but he made it. There was hope. Poe was forced to the ground and he craned his neck, determined to keep an eye on Finn until he was out of range. 

The ground rumbled and Poe looked back to see a giant cannon pointed right at the ship.

“No!” He screamed. 

“Ready.” Kylo smirked and bent down to Poe, gripping his hair and forcing him in the direction of Finn’s ship.

“He’s nobody! There’s no need!” Somehow, Poe had thought that if he let them get him, Finn would be safe. He shouldn’t have been so stupid. If he had been flying that ship it would be out of here by now.

“Aim!” The cannon began to whir as heat and light radiates from it.

“No!” This would be it. The only way to get to Luke: gone. The last trace of the Jedi: gone. The last hope for the resistance: gone. And it was his fault. He couldn’t have gotten out of there without getting captured but he just had to play the hero. He could have sent Finn down to undo the chains but no. It had to be him. He closed his eyes.

“Fire!”

A blast of heat came from behind him. And then nothing. 

“What the-“ Kylo said, letting go of Poe.

Poe followed his gaze and saw that the beam had discharged and then stopped. 

“How is that possible?!” Ren screamed.

Poe turned back towards Finn just in time to see his ship fly off and become a spec in the distance. There was hope. He sighed as the tension he hadn’t even noticed left his shoulders. 

Then suddenly, the beam shot out hitting nothing. The blast sent Kylo flying back but he steadied himself and pulled out his light saber.

Nobody was on Poe anymore so he tried to get up, but was met instantly by the heat of Kylo’s saber just inches from his neck.

“What did you do?” He kicked Poe and sent him onto his back then planted a foot onto his chest. “When did you do that? Is someone else here?”

That last question had been a good one. Poe was still struggling to comprehend what had just happened let alone how it happened. All Poe could do was smile.

Kylo lifted up his light saber, looking ready to plunge it into Poe’s chest.

“I thought you needed me alive?” Poe said with a mocking tone, “or are you all really just that bad at killing?”

Before Kylo could make another move, Poe swung his knee towards his chest, hitting Kylo in the ankles and throwing the man, giving poe enough time to roll out from under his boot.

With no blaster anymore, Poe had no choice to lunge at Kylo and hope to dodge his erratic swing. He took a step forward and watched carefully and his opponent drew back, but before he could make another move he froze. His muscles burned as he struggled against the force holding him and quickly discovered that he couldn’t even speak. He looked towards Ren, expecting to see a red light coming for him; but Kylo was frozen in place too. This day couldn’t get any weirder.

Then, the same stomach lurch from before. Poe couldn’t turn his head to see for sure, but someone had just entered the hanger with enough force energy to make Poe feel sick. Kylo’s arms relaxed as he regained control, but Poe still could not move. He watched as Kylo pulled back his saber and dropped to his knee, looking beyond Poe and toward the door.

“Supreme leader Snoke” Kylo said, bowing his head.

For once, Poe couldn’t think of anything snarky to say. His vision blurred and then began to fade to black. Snoke released his body just in time for him to feel himself begin to fall as he passed out.


	2. A new assignment

Chapter two: a new assignment

He woke up in the same room he had been in before, but this time he could be fairly certain that no defectors were on their way to save him. His whole body ached, but Poe forced himself to look up and steady his vision.

Kylo Ren was in the room too, sitting on a chair looking down, chin resting in his hands. No stupid mask this time. Did he know that Poe was awake?

“You don’t even know what you did? Do you?” Of course he knew. People with the force could sense that shit.

“Helped a stormtrooper betray you and saved the —“

Pain. Nothing but searing pain starting in his temples and creeping it’s way down his spine until it reaches his fingers and toes. It faded the way it came, leaving Poe sweaty and shaken. He steadied his breath and murmured, “wrong answer?”

He watched as Kylo walked over to the intercom, pressed the button and said, “he’s awake.” 

A rasping voice answered, “I know.” Only then did the mask go on.

Moments later, the doors slid open and Snoke made his way in. Kylo stood at attention and Poe eyed the figure before him. Larger than a human and distinctly warped, Snoke was like nothing Poe had ever seen.

He glided over to Poe and lifted his chin. Looking into his eyes as if inspecting for something. Without pulling away he asked, “how long has the force been with you?” 

It took a minute for Poe to realize that it was to him the question was addressed. He turned away, “I know I said this last time I was strapped into this thing, but I genuinely have no idea what you are talking about.”

Snoke gestured to Kylo and the pain began again, this time manifesting only in his head but lasting longer. Snoke grabbed him again.

“I can see it growing in your eyes with the pain,” Snoke said, bemused. “It comes not from the light but from the dark.” He smiled as Poe gritted his teeth and tried not to cry out. This had to be some sort of mind game. “That’s enough for now”

The pain once again subsided and Snoke took a step away and turned to Kylo. “You will train him,” Snoke said. “Perhaps like a dog before a pupil, but it will be easy to bring him to the dark.”

While Poe sat speechless for the second time that day, Kylo was anything but.

“Master, this all due respect — this piece of scum is nothing to us. We’d be better off just —“

“Silence! You will do as you’re told or I will find someone else who would be happy to hold your position. I’m sure Hux wouldn’t mind taking a stab at it.”

Kylo bowed, “that won’t be necessary.”

Finally, Poe found his voice, “If you really think that —“ Pain, but this time not unmanageable, “that I’m gonna play along with whatever sick game this is, you got another thing coming.”

The pain subsided. Kylo stood and looked at Poe, confounded. Snoke’s lips formed a crooked smile “do you feel that? Your grip is weakening on him. We’ve awoken something today.”

Kylo snarled and clenched his fist, Snoke took no notice. “I’ll check in again in a week to mark your progress. Do not disappoint me.”

He left. Kylo sat back down.

Poe spit, “I don’t fetch.”

No reply. He simply got up and began pacing back and forth. The silence lasted about a minute before Poe took a different tact.

“So, what now?”


	3. Basic Training

Chapter three: basic training

The cell wasn’t that bad. It certainly wasn’t the worst he’d been kept in. A small bed with no pillow or sheets, a toilet, and a sink. Just enough room for him to lie down one way and stand with his arms stretched out the other way. A vent the size of his arm pumped air in and the door hand a small window from which he could peer down the hallway. Two storm troopers waited outside the door.

He thought of Finn and his smile. How could something like that be hidden under that mask? Could all stormtroopers be like Finn? Probably not. He looked out the window once more and was met by the butt of a blaster hitting the glass. He flinched back instinctively. No. Finn must be one of a kind.

It has been about a day since he’d been tossed in the cell. He hadn’t gotten a word out of Ren. He had gotten a good night sleep at least, but no food. He went back to bed.

Cold water rushed over Poe, waking him with a start. He shivered and breathed heavily, trying to get some air.

“Get up,” it was Kylo.

“No.” 

Kylo grabbed him by his shirt and threw him against the wall. Against his better judgment, Poe threw a punch.

It didn’t connect. Kylo dodged easily and landed his own, hitting Poe right below the ribs. Before Poe could even steady himself he was shoved back against the wall, the cold metal sticking to his now wet shirt. His hands were cuffed and a bag dropped over his head.

“Let’s go.” Kylo pushed him out the door and began to lead him down the hallway.

Poe decided that now was not the time to attempt an escape. “You know this is stupid right?”

No answer, but the grip on his arm tightened.

“Look man, you don’t want to do this, I don’t want to do this, how about we don’t and say we did?”

Nothing.

“You could let me go and tell your creepy master that I’m on an evil dark mission cause I’m just so evil now.”

“Next time, I’m bringing a gag to shut you up.”

“Kinky.”

Poe was thrown into the ground and with his hands behind his back, he could do nothing to stop himself from face planting. After three swift kicks to the chest, Poe decided that calling the man “kinky” was the new line to cross. He made a note of that for later.

The bag was removed and Poe found himself in some sort of gym. Padded mats covered the ground (though unfortunately not where he had landed), an empty table sat off to the side and a punching bag lay in one of the corners of the room. Two troopers guarded the door.

“Get me something to shut him up,” Ren demanded. 

Within moments one of them was back and handing Ren something metallic. Ren grabbed Poe by the jaw and forced his head back, using his other hand he clasped the device over Poe’s mouth. It sat just below the nose and wrapped behind his ears and under his jaw, making it impossible for him to move his mouth or speak. 

“Can you hear me?” Kylo asked.

Wha kind of question was that? Poe nodded his head.

“Look at me.” Kylo demanded. Poe obliged, you have to pick your battles after all.

Kylo asked again, “can you hear me?” But his mouth did not move. He was In Poe’s head. “Answer me with words, can you hear me?”

Unsure of what to do, Poe looked at Kylo and thought, “yes?”

“Good.”

Then out loud, Ren spoke to the troopers. “Bring him to the table and get that wet rag off of him.”

The two men grabbed him and dragged him over to the table. He felt the cuffs disconnect from each other and then his wrists crashed down one the metal table, leaving him bent over the thing, exposed. Poe couldn’t help but think that magnetic cuffs were a marvel idea, surely a heck of a lot easier than the system they had in place for dealing with prisoners. 

The blade of a knife ran gently down his spine and then across each of his shoulder blades, stripping off his shirt and reminding him of how vulnerable his position was.

From across the room, Kylo began to speak. “Normally, when a master takes on a new pupil, it is an honor. Something the pupil has worked their whole life to achieve.” His footsteps echoed through the room as he came closer, Poe struggled against the cuffs. “I imagine that you don’t feel that way.” The next part echoed only in Poe’s head. “And I don’t think you ever will. Snoke may see darkness in you but I just see a waste of time.” Poe could see Kylo beside him now as he continued his speech out loud. “This ceremony is supposed to hurt, to be a bit of a sacrifice. But of course we’ve developed ways to keep it sanitary and relatively painless in recent years. We are going to be doing it the old fashion way.”

Fuck. Was Kylo about to do what Poe thought he was about to do? “Of course not,” Kylo’s voice came into his mind. “Don’t flatter yourself. You’re being branded.” Branded? Well, it was better than the alternative.

Kylo ran his hand forcefully up Poe’s spine and through his hair to the back of his head, forcing him all the way to the table and exposing the back of his neck.

“I guess here is as good a spot as any.” He spoke then to one of the troopers. “Hand it to me.” 

The sting of the heat made Poe’s whole body shutter with pain. He felt like he was going to barf and couldn’t help but let out a cry, muffled by the device over his mouth.

Through the pain, Kylo’s voice surged into Poe’s mind once again. “You are useless to me. I don’t want you. I don’t have time to deal with some resistance pilot who thinks he’s hot shit. So I want to make a deal.”

“What?” Poe was stunned. “Sorry I don’t make deals with assholes.”

Kylo removed the brand from Poe’s back. “I think you’ll like this one. Next week when Snoke comes back you submit to me and do what I say, and I’ll give you something in return.”

“What could you possibly give me? Besides maybe a bandage — but that ain’t gonna make me play pet.”

“How about billions of lives?”

“Explain.”

To the troopers, Kylo said, “put a bandage on this and make sure it heals correctly.” A cool rush of antibiotics soothed a bit of the searing pain as a bandage was placed over the new wound.

Kylo continues to Poe, “Snoke is coming because we are testing our new star destroyer and I get to pick which planet we blow up. It could be an uninhabited one. It could be one of the most populous planets in the galaxy. That choice is going to be up to you.”

“And how do I know you’ll follow through?”

“The same way we’ve been communicating this whole time. The force is connecting us. You can feel that I’m telling the truth.”

Damn, Ren was right. Poe could feel something. Whether it was the depth of his soul or just a clever ruse however, Poe wasn’t sure — but he couldn’t risk lives on a hunch, not when he only had his own life to lose.

The troopers stood Poe up and clasped his wrists together in front of him. One last question rang through Poe’s mind, “do we have a deal?”

Out loud, Ren ordered instead of questioned, “kneel.”

Poe obeyed.


	4. Curtain calls

Chapter 4: curtain calls

The next day, poe was awake before anyone came to his door to get him.

As the stormtrooper led him out of his cell, he observed the hallway, trying to commit every bolt and crack to memory. Obviously he wasn’t going anywhere for the next week or so, but when he had a chance to escape, he needed to be ready to take it. Two lefts and a right brought him to the same training room he had been in the day before. The back of his neck still stung.

Kylo was waiting for him. Eyes closed, criss-cross sitting on the mat. All Poe could thing about was how easy it would be to kick him right in the neck. The trooper left, closing the door behind him.

“Sit down,” Kylo instructed.

Poe complied but said, “I thought we agreed not to do the whole teacher/pupil routine.”

“This while thing would be a lot better for me if you would keep your mouth shut.” Kylo sighed, standing to adjust Poe’s posture. “In case you didn’t think this thing through, Snoke can read minds. If he came within one planet of you right now he would see into that puny little brain of yours and know that we were disobeying him. I need to teach you to put shields up.”

Poe nodded. 

“Okay lesson one: the force. Tell me what you feel right now”

Poe closed his eyes and tried to figure out how to even begin answering a question like that. All he felt right now was silly. Like a kid playing a game. “Umm — I feel the mat under my ass, I feel the air coming in from the vent, and, oh yeah, I feel a little bit of a massive searing pain on the back of my neck because some asshole branded me yesterday.”

Ren slapped him but he kept his eyes close and tried not to flinch or laugh at his own joke.

“Tell me what you feel of the force, idiot.”

“I don’t feel anything,” Poe said. “At least, not right now.”

“Okay fine,” Kylo replied, “what did you feel of the force when you stopped the cannons.”

“Nothing,” Poe said. “And I’m not being funny or anything. I didn’t even know I was doing anything until you told me it was me.”

Poe opened his eyes, Kylo was sitting again with his head in his hands. He groaned, “so you’re telling me, that when you stopped the beam on a cannon in midair, you didn’t do it on purpose.”

“Yes.”

“Okay, we are going to try something else,” Kylo reached his hand out. “Give me your hand. I’m going to explore that memory with you.”

The second they touched, Poe could feel an intrusion in his mind. He resisted the urge to fight back, reminding himself that this was not an interrogation. He felt as if he was suspended in water as the senses of the room disappeared.

He was back in that hanger. Watching from his own perspective. He say the cannon and then drifted along as his gaze shifted to Finn’s ship.

A voice from outside broke through, “focus on how you felt in that moment.”

Desperation. Fear. A sense of loss. Then suddenly, hope. Proof that good existed even in the darkest of places. Light. Finn was the last hope for the resistance, and he would get away.

He came back into the training room.

Kylo looked at him, “Snoke was wrong about you.”

Poe felt a strange sense of relief, “I’m not one with the force?”

“No, you are. But you are not drawn to the dark side. You’re almost pure light.”


	5. Boarder Control

Chapter 5: boarder control

The week dragged on. A cold cell, a scrap of food here and there, two lefts and a right to the training room. Back and forth. 

Each night, Poe waited for the troopers to leave before collapsing onto his bed, head throbbing from the days work. 

On the seventh night, his sleep was so deep that he didn’t hear Ren slip into his cell. It wasn’t until he was thrown to the ground that he woke up.

“What is this about?” He asked groggily.

“I need to test your mind one more time. When your at your weakest. Think of your deepest secret.”

“No.”

“First of all: you do what I say. And second: it doesn’t matter because you are already thinking about it. Someone tells you not to think about Ewoks and suddenly the only thing you can think of is Ewoks. I tell you to think about your deepest secret and something pops into your head.”

But Poe wasn’t thinking about a deep rebellion secret. He wasn’t even thinking about his mission. He was just thinking about what he had been dreaming about moments before: Finn.

A slight pain came in his temples. He looked at Ren and saw strain in his eyes. His barriers were working. 

“Nothing” Ren said, finally. “I’ve got nothing.”

“Are we ready for tomorrow?”

“As ready as we can be. Get some sleep.”

“That’s what I was trying to do”

Ren kicked Poe in the stomach and then turned to leave.

“None of that tomorrow. I’ll send two troopers to your cell tomorrow to get you and put you in proper uniform.”

Poe gave a mocking salute, then pulled himself into bed. No big deal, just a few billion lives hanging in the balance.

Later, Poe woke to two troopers towering over him. One shoved a wad of clothing into his arms and demanded, get dressed.

Poe wanted to make a snide comment or at least ask them to give him some privacy, but he couldn’t risk letting even an ounce of resistance slip.

He changed into the clothing quickly. A black tunic and pants. Both were a bit too big for him, hanging off of his shoulders loosely.

As soon as he finished, the guard closest to the door opened it and gestured for him to follow. Out the door, three lefts, a right, and another left. Kylo Ren was waiting for him.

They entered the room together. Snoke was there, but Poe didn’t feel the same but wrenching drop as before. The barriers must be working.

Kylo made his way to where Snoke sat. Poe followed. Kylo knelt down and bowed his head. Poe followed.

It was sickening. This man — this thing — was responsible for the deaths of millions. And here he was, bowing down to him.

“Well,” Snoke began. “It seems this week has been fruitful. How is your new pupil?”

“Slowly, master,” Ren replied. “He has learned to obey, but I fear he is not as strong with the force as you — and we thought.”

“Is that so?” 

“Yes.”

“Come here.”

Kylo stood.

“Not you.”

Poe stood. I’m a weird way, he actually wished that Kylo was still in his head. Some advice right now would be good.

He walked up to Snoke and allowed him to reach out and grab under his chin. Even sitting, Snoke seemed to loom over Poe.

He forced himself to look into Snoke’s eyes. They almost looked human.

Poe felt a slight pain in his head. Snoke was trying to get in. The pain grew but Poe tried not to let it show. Maybe he should though. If the barriers weren’t up would this hurt? Or would Snoke just look into his mind and see death and destruction or whatever it was the dark side was supposed to be.

He turned to Kylo, but didn’t let go of Poe. “Is everything prepared for the test.”

“Yes,” Kylo replied, “all systems are aimed towards Hoth.”

A good choice, Rebel affiliations but long since abandoned.

“Hux suggested the Hosnian System. Why Hoth?”

“With all due respect, we haven’t tested this yet. Do we really want to alert the resistance to our power if we aren’t sure it will wipe them out?”

“Very well.”

Suddenly, a storm trooper burst into the room. “The droid has been located. Takodana.”

Kylo Ren stood up and looked to Snoke.

“Go.” Snoke commanded. And suddenly Poe was alone with Snoke.


	6. Tricks for treats

Chapter 6: tricks for treats

The moment felt like a lifetime. How did BB8 get to Takodana? Did that mean Finn was alive? 

A harsh grip engulfing his jaw and forcing his head in place left a slight pain that brought Poe back out of his thoughts . Snoke looked at Poe once again and asked, “so, how did he break you?”

This was good, they went over this. Poe had an answer prepared. “I just couldn’t take the pain any more. I need someone to teach me the ways of the force.”

“So he is prepared to take you in as his pupil.”

“Yes.” Poe said, “he is my master.” The words tasted bitter coming up and Poe felt like he wanted to vomit, but fear was overriding disgust.

“Why, then, is Ren still searching after that droid?” Snoke stood up and brought Poe with him, lifting him by his jaw and taking him up of the ground.

Through struggled breaths, Poe managed, “I never saw the map, I couldn’t give it to him even —“ if I wanted to. But Poe couldn’t say that. “Even though I wanted to.”

Snoke seemed to accept this answer. “Have you two performed the ceremony yet?”

“Yes, sir.”

Finally, he let go of Poe and let him back onto his feet. Poe resisted the urge to rub at his neck. Kylo had told him to keep his hands at his sides no matter what.

“Show me your marking.”

Poe turned his back to Snoke and bent his head forward, pushing his hair out of the way with one hand. It occurred to him that he still hadn’t seen the new scar on the back of his neck. 

Poe could feel the warm breath on the back of his neck as Snoke spoke. “Your tunic is covering it. Take your shirt off so I can see it.”

Poe complied. He took his shirt of quickly then moved his hands back to his side.

Snoke looked at is for a few moments before stepping away and sauntering back to his seat. Poe didn’t dare move.

“It’s healing well. Good.” Poe turned to face Snoke, griping the tunic in his hand and feeling more vulnerable than ever.

“You may put it back on now.” Poe readily complied.

“You are his type, you know.” Snoke’s mouth formed a crooked smile. “I can see why he is so attracted to you.”

He had to be playing at something, Poe thought. Was this supposed to be a test? A joke? It was all he could do not to let surprise spread across his face. 

“Has he taken you yet?”

This was not a question Poe and Kylo had thought to go over.

“Yes.” It was a complete guess on Poe’s part. Was that seriously something Snoke suspected Ren to do? He was a sick bastard. Poe thought back to Jakku and Ren’s order to slaughter those villagers. Ren might just be messed up enough for Snoke to assume this of him.

“You are behaving then. Good.”

The questions about the week continued for a while before Snoke was satisfied with all of the answers. Eventually, a knock came from outside the room and two troopers entered.

“What news?” Snoke asked.

“Ren says that he has the map, sort of.”

“Tell him to get in here.”

“Yes sir.”

Within a minute, Kylo was back in the room. He looked different. Not tired necessarily but almost like he had seen a ghost. Maybe he was just nervous to explain what the storm trooper had meant by “sort of.”

“Do you, or do you not have the map?” Snoke asked with an eery calmness.

“The droid got away,” he knelt down as he spoke, “but I have a girl in custody that has seen the map. Once I see into her mind we will have it.”

Poe couldn’t help but wonder why he wouldn’t have just nabbed BB8 too. How did he know she saw the map? But this was good. At least the rebels still had the map too. Maybe someone had already gotten to Skywalker.

Snoke’s expression did not change, “Fine.”

There was a moment of silence among the three men. Poe realized that he was still standing while Kylo Ren kneeled, and quickly dropped to his knees to correct the situation. He wasn’t out of the woods yet. 

“He’s learning,” Snoke said to Kylo, looking at Poe with a crooked grimace.

“Yes, master.”

“Not fast enough.”

“Yes, master.”

“Show me what you’ve taught him.”

Kylo stood, “I’ve barely just begun. He still barely knows the ways of the force and what he does have he certainly is not apt to use. You have to remember — sir — that he began the week as nothing more than rebel scum. The fact that he’s even obeying is quite frankly impressive.” He was rambling, “to ask for a show of the force at this stage —“

Snoke interrupted, “that’s not what I meant.”

Before Kylo could express any sort of confusion, Poe left to his feet and said “of course, sir” a little bit too loudly.

Kylo looked to him and as Poe walked over to o where he stood, he could feel Kylo trying to break through the very walls they had set up in his mind. But they were too much. Kylo had no idea what Poe was about to do. Poe didn’t even really know what Poe was about to do.

Poe dropped to his knees in front of Kylo, his back now facing Snoke. He stayed upright, his eyeline now perfectly level with Kylo’s waist. The two men made eye contact, and it was clear that Kylo still had no idea what was going on. But he didn’t move, a sign Poe took to mean it was still his turn to make the next move.

Slowly, Poe fought all of his instincts and reached his hands to his “master”’s belt. As he untied the knots, he could see Kylo tense up, but he couldn’t get himself look back up and see Kylo’s face.

What was he thinking right now? Was this really worth it?

The answer, of course, was yes. Billions of lives were at stake. And even if they decided to blow up a habited planet anyway. What kind of person would Poe be if he didn’t do everything in his power to stop it? Even if that meant sucking the dick of the worst person in the galaxy.

Maybe if he closed his eyes he could pretend it was someone else. Someone cute and not evil. Someone whose smile he couldn’t stop thinking about.

Slowly, Kylo’s hand made his way to the back of Poe’s head and his fingers gripped gently at the dark curls. He had caught on and was playing the part. Good. It seemed Poe had guessed correctly; although he almost wished he hadn’t. 

The belt was undone and Poe traced his fingers along the rim of Kylo’s pants. He moved slowly but knew he couldn’t delay any longer. Despite his better judgement, he took a moment to turn around and look at Snoke.

Snoke sat hunched over in his seat, like someone who had bet on a fathier race. He looked impatient.

Poe pulled down Kylo’s pants, closed his eyes, and opened his mouth.


	7. Between a rock and a hard place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning: depictions of non-consensual sexual acts

Chapter 7: between a rock and a hard place

He wasn’t hard, but he wasn’t exactly soft either. Poe wasn’t sure what to do next. It’s not that he had never done this before; he actually usually enjoyed it. But it had never been so one sided before.

But this didn’t even feel one sided. This was no sided. Neither participant was enjoying themselves. But Snoke was.

Poe could feel it: the sick joy emulating from Snoke. It seeped into his mind and made him sick to his stomach.

He wanted to do something, anything that would take him out of this situation. But lives were on the line and he could only hope that it would end soon.

The best thing he could do was make it go as fast as possible. He began to move more quickly, swirling his tongue around Kylo’s cock as it hardened. 

Kylo began to get into it, pulling harder at Poe’s hair and moving Poe to his whim. 

Snoke’s presence grew in Poe’s mind, and suddenly he could feel the darkness once again. It was pervasive. As it intruded deeper and deeper into Poe’s mind, he realized that his barriers were breaking down.

He had to regain focus, but that wasn’t going to happen with some assholes cock down his throat. He began to pull away, hoping to catch his breath, but Kylo’s grip only tightened.

“Don’t stop, bitch,” he muttered to Poe.

Was he playing the part? Or was the sick bastard enjoying this? Poe couldn’t tell.

He choked as Kylo thrust himself further forward. Poe was completely vulnerable to Snoke at this point, and he didn’t know what to do. He wanted to tell Kylo to stop. He wanted to throw some punches, say something witty, and get the hell out of here. But he can’t. Lives could still be on the line.

“Stop,” It was Snoke, still sitting in his chair.

Kylo froze, but didn’t release Poe’s head. Slowly, Poe pulled his head back and tried to catch his breath. Kylo let go, and re-did his pants string. The room remained silent.

Snoke stood and moved behind Kylo. He reached his long fingers around Kylo’s shoulders as Poe looked up at them both.

“Did you really think,” Snoke growled, “that I would fall for your little tricks.”

Poe made the instant decision to run, but he had barely made it two steps before he felt as if a thousand nails had been pushed into his body. He crumpled to the ground before his body froze in place and he lost all ability to move.

Snoke’s bare foot came down into Poe’s shoulder and kicked him over into his back. From this position, he could see that Kylo had not moved. He looked scared.

Snoke’s foot pressed into Poe’s chest, making it harder to breathe.

“So much potential,” he said, “I’m not going to waste it.”

“Master —“ Kylo tried.

“You are dismissed for now. Go and prepare the test.”

Snoke didn’t say where the cannon was aimed. This whole week of torture might have been for nothing.

The door closed behind Kylo as two storm troopers entered the room.  
Poe remained on the ground, unable to move.

“I want him immobile and silent,” Snoke ordered. “Then bring him to the test. He needs to see the height of our power.”

Two sets of of gloves hands hoist him up and then quickly get to work placing another set of magnetic cuffs on his wrists and attaching them behind his back. Next, the metallic muzzle was placed back over his mouth and jaw.


	8. Going down

As they pushed Poe down the hallway, they passed the room where Poe had initially been held. The door was closed but he could feel Ren’s presence fighting against something. A woman’s screams echoed through the halls. He wanted to yell to her, to tell her to hold on.

He tried to stop. To linger just a little bit longer. One of the troopers grabbed Poe by the back of the neck, pushing his thumb into the still healing burn, and forced him to keep moving.

The door behind them opened and Kylo stepped out. Poe turned back to look at him. He looked indignant, “where are you taking him?”

The stormtroopers didn’t stop walking, but one of them answered “prepping for the launch. Aiming our systems to D’Qar.”

Kylo followed them as they turned the corner. “Get to your stations. I’ll take care of this one.”

The troopers faltered, “Snoke wants him at the launch.”

“I’ll get him there,” Kylo grabbed Poe roughly by the shoulder and pulled him out of the storm troopers grip.

The troopers hesitated for a moment but then left Poe with Kylo.

Kylo looked at Poe with disgust, “I can’t get in your head anymore.”

With that, he grabbed Poe by the arm and dragged him down the hallway. A left, a right, and then into an elevator. One more left after that. He tried to figure out where this put him in terms of the hangar. The only thing that mattered now was getting out.

The pair stopped in front of a door and Poe prepared himself to be faced with an army of troopers ready for a launch, but the door opened to a small, grey room, not much bigger than the cell Poe had been occupying. 

This was Kylo’s room. Quickly, Kylo shoved Poe into the room and demagnetized the cuffs. The metal remained heavy against Poe’s wrists but he had a pull range of motion.

Before he could make use of this, however, Kylo dealt the first blow. No force tricks or Light sabers, just a punch full of rage right to the guy. Poe keeled over into his knees but tried to get back up, only to be met with a kick to the chest that knocked the wind out of him.

As he struggled to catch his breath through the gag, he heard the distinct sound of a lightsaber turning on.

He looked up. The red glow of Kylo’s weapon highlighted his anger.

“You will never touch me like that again you worthless fuck.”

Poe scampered back but quickly hit the back wall. Was this really going to be how he died? With the taste of enemy dick still fresh in his mouth?

Poe thought about the girl being tortured and what would happen to her. He thought about the resistance soldiers he had let down and the storm trooper to whom he owed his life. Finn had risked everything to get him out and he went and wasted it. 

He could only hope that the resistance would find like before Snoke did.

Kylo raised his weapon. Poe closed his eyes. But no blow came.


	9. An end to most things

Chapter 9: an end to some things

No blow came.  
Something stopped Kylo, but it sure as hell wasn’t poe.  
Kylo turned on his heals and bolted out of the room, leaving the door wide open and leaving Poe stunned.  
Carefully, Poe stood up. His training made him think that this should be a trap, but his instincts told him otherwise. He made his way over to a mirror that hung on the wall. Using it, he tired to find a release for the gag, but there was nothing.   
Wasting no more time, Poe made his way out of the room. Looking down the hall, he saw Kylo turn the corner. Poe followed, careful not to be seen.  
It didn’t matter. Kylo seemed fixated on what lay ahead. He never even seemed to feel Poe’s presence.  
Poe didn’t know where he was going, if he was headed in the right direction to get off the base, or if getting off the base wouldn’t just lead to his death by the elements; but he did know anything was better than this.   
So he followed. Close enough behind to keep storm troopers from being too suspicious, but far enough that the fixated kylo would not be alerted.  
It seemed the gag and shackles were working to his advantage. Poe kept his wrists together as if the bands were still magnetized and no body gave him a second look.  
As he made his way outside, he felt released at the sight of a snowy day. Even as the cold made the metal encasing his jaw feel like it was burning, he couldn’t help but feel a new sense of freedom.  
It was time to make a run for it. Face the elements and hope he could remove the muzzle before dying of dehydration and starvation.  
But then.  
Out of the corner of his eye, Poe saw someone slip into a building across the sight. If he didn’t know any better, he would have said that the person was wearing his jacket.   
He couldn’t explain it, but he knew he had a new direction to follow.  
Kylo was also heading in that direction.  
He let Kylo enter first then followed behind, cautiously. He gripes the door handle and braced for a fight before hearing a scream.  
That woman from before shouting “no!”   
The despair clear in her voice.  
It rang through his body and made him feel like he was going to pass out.  
He heard another cry as well, but the second was not from a human. He burst through the door in time to see Kylo standing stories above him and a man, whose lifeless body plummeted into the abyss. He looked up and saw a girl, a Wookiee, and Finn. Finn, wearing his jacket. Poe’s jacket looked good on finn, maybe even better than it did on Poe.  
Finn looked down and saw Poe. They locked eyes.  
Poe stopped holding on, and allowed himself to pass out.


	10. Chapter 10: a happily ever for now

Chapter 10: a happily ever for now   
When Poe woke up he saw only darkness. Something was covering his eyes. A cloth draped across his face. At first, he thought it was a blind fold, but as he sat up in fright, the cold cloth fell from his face and Finns hand met his chest, gently pushing him back into the bed.  
“Shh,” finn said, “you need to rest.”  
Poe obliged but looked around. He was in a medical bay of some kind. White, pristine, filled with hustling nurses and chatting voices.  
“Am I... where am I?” Poe asked.  
Finn smiled. “Home”  
Days passed and Poe recovered. His strength came back as Leia and others worked to fill him in on all he had missed. He told his story too, most of it anyway.  
He met the source of the screams too. Her name was Rey.  
According to Finn, she was something special. One with the force, like him. As Poe got to know Rey, he understood what Finn had been saying. A new sense of hope had swept through the resistance. Finn was a part of that too. If a storm stopper could go to the side of the light, anyone could.  
One night, as Poe readied himself for bed. Finn knocked on his door.  
“Do you mind if I come in?”  
Poe nodded. Sleeping had been tough lately, so he welcomed the distraction.  
“Yeah,” he answered. “What’s up?”  
Finn came in slowly and closed the door behind him, waiting for Poe to gesture that he could sit down.  
Finally, the two ended up on the foot of Poe’s bed. Each looking forward, waiting for the conversation to start.  
“I just wanted to say,” finn began. “I just wanted to say thank you for believing in me. I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for you.”  
Poe smiled, “I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for YOU.”  
Finn just shook his head, “I didn’t do anything. I left you behind.”  
“But,” Poe reached for Finn, “you gave me hope. You kept me going. I know it sounds dumb. But knowing that you were out there helped, even in the darkest of times.”  
Finn accepted Poe’s reach, and shifted his body to give Poe a place to lean.   
Poe sighed and rested his head on Finns shoulder, feeling safe, feeling home.


End file.
